fullmoonfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elixer of Life
Elixer of Life, also known as "The Elixer of Immortality", is an alchemical formula which can bestow life on inanimate objects or the dead. It is described as one of the secrets of Osiris, (''The God of Death and Rebirth''). The formula was handed down to Andre Toulon by an Egyptian Mystic. The mystic used it to bring life to a Toy Jinn. History The process of its creation is largely a mystery but it does require a specific part of the human brain. This part must be fresh and from a human. Adding animal brains in place of human brains can have disastrous, (''though untold''), consequences. This substance houses the souls of whoevers brain it was made from. All of Toulon's puppets live by having this formula pumped through a mechanical system in their chest. The method of ingestion doesent seem to alter it's effects, be it through drinking, injecting, or getting soaked with it. The potion looses its effects after roughly fifty years, causing loss of strength and vigor. After this is seen happening in the puppets they use their remaining supply to resurrect their creator Andre Toulon. Although it brough him back to life it did not undo the years of decay inflicted on his body, so he remained a rotting corpse. There is some evidence that the formula causes mental instability as several humans who used it did develop murderous tendencies. However all these characters did die brutaly beforehand so the act of dying itself could be the cause rather than the elixer. The Elixir is the magical potion which brings the puppets to life. The elixir is based on an ancient scroll that was stolen from Sutekh and/or Osiris by Afzel in Cairo, Egypt many years ago. Afzel stole the secret because he claimed that the ancient demon god will rise in a thousand years and the only defense against them is in the elixir. The elixir is a green fluid that can be mixed with brain-matter and is able to resurrect a human or give strength to a human and allow them to be a lot stronger and sustain eternal life. André Toulon mixed it with blood of a deceased human and injected into his puppets which bought them to life with the souls and essence of the human that died. Since the secret was passed onto Toulon in Paris, France in 1902 by Afzel, he has used it to make his puppet shows a success by having a puppet that moves without string, but it has also caused him much trouble with the evil demon lord Sutekh who had sent his Mummy Servent to kill him and steal it back. They killed all of his friends and he revived them as his puppets and fought them and saved a young Swiss woman Elsa Toulon, who would later become his wife. During the second World War, Toulon lived in Berlin, Germany and he was getting older and retired the large puppet performances in place of a small shows for children. When the Nazis started to kill people that Toulon knew, he resurrected them also as puppets, each with a hidden weapon so that they could defend themselves. When the Nazis learnt of his secret they broke into his house to steal it so that they could use it for their Deathcore Project, an experiment in resurrecting fallen German soldiers to put back into battle. Elsa tried to stop them but was murdered by Major Kraus, the leader of the Gestapo Nazis. They arrested Toulon he and his puppets fought back and became fugitives. Dr. Hess who was the scientist behind the project took the elixir and started to study it and test it on dead soldiers, but none of them were alive for more than few seconds so he went behind the rest of the Nazis back to track down Toulon and ask him more about the elixir himself. Toulon put the soul of his wife into the doll that he had created in her likeness, and fed it Leeches so she could defend herself. Toulon with the help of his puppets fought the Nazis and escaped to Switzerland, and then to America. He was very concerned that the elixir would fall into Nazi's hands or other bad peoples hands who would use it for evil, so he hid the puppets along with the elixir in a special hiding place in his hotel room at the Bodega Bay Inn and then shot himself. The elixir was used by many other people including Danny Coogan and Rick Myers who used it for good and Professor Freuhoffer, Neil Gallagher, Dr. Magrew and Erique Chaneé (''an evil version of Toulon'') who used it for evil. Appearances *''Puppet Master'' *''Puppet Master II'' *''Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge'' *''Puppet Master 4'' *''Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter'' *''Curse of the Puppet Master'' *''Retro Puppet Master'' *''Puppet Master 8: The Legacy'' *''The Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys'' (''Toulon Blood'') *''Puppet Master: Axis of Evil'' *''Puppet Master X: Axis Rising'' Trivia *The elixir was a homage to the Re-Animator movies. *In Puppet Master 8: The Legacy, André Toulon claims that the elixir is cursed. It is possible that when he and Theresa were resurrected using the elixir, they turned evil due to the curse of trying to use the magic to play God and live forever. Neil Gallagher also used it to resurrect himself, but he was already evil. Category:Items Category:Magical Items